


of divine beings

by sincerelylux



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader Insert, its literally pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelylux/pseuds/sincerelylux
Summary: You are insecure about why the god would want anything to do with you, Apollo shows you.





	of divine beings

“Apollo,” you gasp out, hands grasping his curly blonde hair. You throw your head back as he hums against your pussy, the nose almost a purr against your clit. 

“God,” you cry out. Apollo removes his mouth from your cunt and you watch as a sadistic smile curls at his lips. 

“Yes, little girl,” he says. “God. But be more specific. Could anyone other than I make you feel this way?” His voice is deep and gravely, like something out of Tartarus. Every hair on your body stands at edge at his voice, and you wiggle within his grasp, trying to get out of his hands pushing down on your pelvis. 

“I’m not going to continue until you say my name,” he says, his fingertips brushing tracing from your hips down your legs. You whimper despite yourself, and turn away from him, throwing your arms over your eyes as if you couldn’t bare to look upon his divine form. He laughs at this, and the baritone noise makes your pussy even wetter. Gods, you couldn’t even begin to process how attractive this version of him is, with his curly blonde hair and eyes like the Mediterranean. 

Finally, a single lick of his thick tongue against your pussy, from the back all the way to the gentlest touch on your clit has you crying out again. His touch was like magic, and dear gods you needed to cum. 

You wonder if this is payback for all the times you’ve made fun of his human name, or when you laughed at his attempts at archery, or, or, or. The list of torment could go on forever, and you knew the god before you was soaking in every second of this, as if he did not live for eternity. 

“Pretty girl,” he says, his touch growing rougher. “Do you want to cum?” 

You let out something between a cry and a strangled sob, desperately nodding your head beneath the weight of your arms. 

“Then you need to look at me, (Y/n),” he commands. You feel his long fingers snake up your body, tracing every inch before tugging on both of your arms. Finally, you see his honest eyes, those eyes that could never lie to you, an inch from your face. The only noise you could hear in that moment was the blood pumping through your ears, and your face flushes immediately upon looking at Apollo closely. 

Because his eyes were so full of emotion, The lust in his eyes had to be a lie -- after all, who would want you? 

“Are you embarrassed?” he says, dropping his voice to a whisper. Are you wondering how someone like you could ever manage to capture the interest of a god, have him worshipping her at her feet, have him tasting her pussy, which is finer than any nectar?” 

Your voice trembles, and you hate that you blink back tears in your embarrassment. “N-no,” your voice wobbles. “I was wondering how someone like you could ever feel this way about me.” 

The tension in the air snaps, and Apollo’s gentle smile drops. He stares at you for a long, long time and you find yourself getting so lost in his eyes you forget what you just said until he replies. 

“How I could ever feel this way about you,” he repeats blankly. He snorts, which you would have laughed at if you didn’t find him so beautiful. “(Y/n), just look at what you do to me.” He rubs himself against you and you feel it for the first time. His cock, throbbing beneath the clothes he was wearing. You gasp. “It’s an easy answer.” 

“It’s because I adore you.” He grinds himself against you again. “For you are the most beautiful being on this entire galaxy. You are ethereal, more divine than the gods, in every single way, You’re perfect.” You blink back tears, and for a second remember vaguely that he is the god of poetry. There is no better word for the words that fall from his red lips. Poetry. 

“Now,” he continues, his voice darkening with lust once again. “There will be plenty of times for tears later. For now,” he pauses to laugh, grabbing your hands in placing them in his thick bed of curls. “Hold on.” And what he does next makes you see stars.


End file.
